


pu(l)so

by dxndelixns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Filipino Character, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxndelixns/pseuds/dxndelixns
Summary: Prompt: Soulmate!AU kung saan ang naka-tattoo na mga salita sa iyong palapulsuhan ay siyang unang sasabihin ng soulmate mo sayo. In Jongin's case, "Tanga ka ba?" ang naka-tattoo.





	pu(l)so

Akala dati ni Jongin, pag nameet nya na yung "The One", titigil ang oras. Sa panaginip nya lahat nakatingin sa kanila. Unti-unti silang lalapit sa isa't isa. Sa sobrang slow-mo ng ganap, halos trenta minutos bago sila mag-abot. Tapos may pa-fireworks sa background. Habang tumutugtog ang "Collide" ni Howie Day, maghahawak sila ng kamay at saka sasabihin ng kanyang "The One..."

"Tanga ka ba?"

T*ngina.

Nagising si Jongin, ang lamig ng pawis. Di naman pala magandang panaginip yun, hinayaan niya pang humaba. Ikot siya ng ikot sa kama kasi ang aga aga pa, gusto niya pang matulog. Bakasyon naman na eh, baka naman pwede pang umidlip. Kaso tinatawag na siya ng nanay niya, tulungan niya daw siya na magbuhat ng pinamalengke. Syempre wala siyang magawa kaya tumayo na lang sya at sumunod.

Sa kanila, nagiging tattoo yung unang salita ng soulmate nila. Depende kung sino. Kung ang unang sinabi ay "Hi", hindi counted yun. Kailangan sentence o kaya salita talaga. Pag naman mura, malas mo. Matatattoo yun sa inyong dalawa. Pag nagkita pa lang nang sanggol pa, magkakaroon lang ng kakaibang marka na nagkita na, hindi naman "googoogaga" ang nakalagay. Sa pagtanda, hahanapin na lang nila yung kapareho nila. Mas madali yun kesa bigla na lang matatattoo sa palapulsuhan yung salita. Minsan naman "Ikaw pala yan" o kaya "Ang tagal kitang hinintay". Sa magulang ni Jongin, ang nakasulat ay isang simpleng "Kumusta?" kasi nung nagkita sila, blind date ng mga bespren nila. Yun ang unang salita na sinabi ng tatay niya sa nanay niya. Sa huli, hindi din nagkatuluyan yung sinamahan nila pero sila, oo. Kaya naniniwala si Jongin sa true love, sa happy ever after. Sa mahikang dala ng biglaang tattoo nila sa palapulsuhan.

"Jongin, anak, bili ka nga ng suka." Sabi ng nanay niya.

"Ehhh ma ayaw. May gagawin pa ako!" Sagot ni Jongin. Di pa man niya nabubuksan yung pinto ng kwarto niya, sabi ng nanay niya "Wala ka namang gagawin loko ka, dali na! Paggagawa kita ng kilawing isda."

Hala gago kilawing isda daw. Ang bilis ng takbo ni Jongin sa nanay niya, humingi ng pambili, tapos kumaripas ng takbo sa tindahan.

"Ate ate!" Sabay katok sa maliit na kahoy sa harap ng tindahan. "Pabili po!"

Lumabas yung kakilala niyang ale na may-ari ng tindahan, nakangiti. "Ano yun?" Sagot niya.

"Isa nga pong suka." Sabi ni Jongin sabay abot ng bayad niyang bente. Pumunta sa likod yung ale sandali, di pa daw kasi naaayos yung paninda niya kaya nasa likod pa. Saka naman may lumabas na lalaki sa tindahan, kasing edad ni Jongin pero mas maliit sa kanya. Parang ang sama ng tingin niya kay Jongin na nag-aantay ibigay yung suka at sukli. Pumutol ng isang maliit na supot ng Boy Bawang yung lalaki tas tumingin pa ulit ng isang beses kay Jongin bago pumasok sa loob, kasalubong yung may-ari ng tindahan na dala yung suka at sukli ni Jongin.

"Kyungsoo kakain na!" Sigaw nung ale dun sa bata. Maririnig ang pagsara ng pinto sa taas. "Eto na yung sukli mo o." Sabi naman niya sa batang nasa harap niya.

"Sino ho yun, 'te?" Tanong ni Jongin. Nabahala kasi siya, wala naman syang ginagawang masama pero bakit ganun, parang papatayin siya sa tingin? Sinabi niya nga dun sa ale. "Ang sama kasi makatingin."

Natawa na lang yung nagtitinda. "Ganun lang talaga yung pamangkin ko, si Kyungsoo, di kasi makakita ng maayos pag walang salamin. Halos magkasing edad lang kayo nun! Minsan kaibiganin mo pag lumabas, lagi kasing nasa kwarto nagbabasa eh." Biglang sabi niya. Si Jongin naman oo na lang, tas nagpasalamat at umuwi na.

Pagbalik ng bahay, binigay niya na sa nanay niya yung suka tas iniwan sa mesa yung sukli. Tambay ulit siya sa kwarto, binuksan yung Facebook nang bigla niyang naalala yung pangalan nung lalaki sa tindahan. Kyungsoo daw. Masearch nga.

"Kyungsoo. Ano kayang last name niya?" Tanong ni Jongin sa sarili. Pag search niya ang daming lumabas, pero nasa may unahan yung picture nung lalaki, nakasalamin nga. Ganda ng ngiti, isip ni Jongin, parang puso yung labi. Tas ang laki laki ng mata. Bilog na nga yung hugis ng profile picture sa Facebook, kalbo pa yung picture— nagmukha tuloy bilog sa isa pang bilog yung picture. Pero may buhok na siya nung nakita ni Jongin. Do Kyungsoo pala. Masendan nga ng friend request.

Lumipas ang ilang araw, naubos na ni Jongin yung kilawin sa ref nila, pero di talaga inaaccept nung Kyungsoo yung friend request niya. Di naman niya dinadamdam kasi di naman talaga sila magkakilala, na-cute-an lang talaga sya sa kanya.

Nung sumunod na linggo, inaya siya nung mga kaibigan niyang sila Chanyeol at Minseok na lumabas, nood daw ng sine kasi may magandang palabas. Ayos lang naman kasi wala naman din syang gagawin. Nagkita-kita sila sa sinehan, tapos nag-offer na si Jongin na bumili ng Potato Corner para sa kanilang tatlo.

Naglalakad na siya pabalik, dala yung tatlong malalaking paper bag, nang aksidenteng madapa sya at matapon yung fries sa nasa harap niya. Kitang kita yung bakat ng langis at mantsa sa puting damit pa naman nung tao, na humarap sa kanya agad agad.

Yung pamangkin ni Aling Nena, isip ni Jongin. Kaso mukhang galit na galit si Kyungsoo.

Jusko, sa isip isip naman ni Kyungsoo, patawarin ako ng Diyos. May kikitain pa naman siya, tas puno yung damit niya ng cheese powder? Ano 'to, joke? "Tanga ka ba?" Sabi niya, tapos sinusubukang tignan yung damit niyang namantsahan na. "Nakakaabala ka, oh. P*ta, anong gagawin ko dito ngayon? Maghuhubad?"

"Pasensya na talaga," halos sabay na sabi ni Jongin, "di ko sinasadya." Sakto naman na pababa sila Chanyeol at Minseok, nakita lahat ng nangyari at dali-daling tinabihan si Jongin sabay sorry din kay Kyungsoo.

Tinignan ni Kyungsoo yung dinaanan Jongin— wala namang nakakatisod na bagay. "Saan ka nadapa? Sa hati nung tiles? Minsan tingin tingin din sa dinadaanan ha, nakakahiya maging bobo ngayon. Tanda tanda na parang di pa rin marunong maglakad." Walang awa niyang sabi.

Sa di malamang kadahilanan, nagpantig ang tenga ni Jongin. Makapagsalita 'to, 'kala mo sa kanya yung buong mall. Wala na siyang pakialam kahit na pinagtitinginan na sila nung ibang dumadaan, yung mga magulang iniiwas na yung stroller para lang di maipit sa gulo. Yung mga sekyu naman ng establishimyento, nakatingin lang din. "Nagsorry naman na ako, eto pa nga oh mag-ooffer pa naman akong ipaglaba ka. Gusto mo ibili pa kita ng damit na pamalit. Kaso wag na lang kasi t*ngina, pangit ng ugali mo eh. Ganyan ka ba pinalaki ng magulang mo?" Sagot ni Jongin. Naririnig niya sila Chanyeol na nagsasabing, "Pre tama na yan, hayaan mo na" pero hindi. Nakakainis, eh. Parang ang galing galing niyang tao. "Di ba pwedeng i—"

Di niya na natuloy yung sasabihin niya kasi nakaramdam sya ng sakit sa palapulsuhan. Parang sandamakmak na karayom yung tumutusok sa kanya tapos mainit, sobrang init ng pakiramdam.

"Sh*t ano yan?" Sabi ni Chanyeol habang katabi si Jongin, nakatingin sa kamay niyang medyo nakatakip sa palapulsuhan. Halata yung pamumula, ang higpit pa ng hawak niya kaya halos di na dumadaloy yung dugo sa kamay niya.

"Huy Jongin okay ka lang ba?" Tanong naman ni Minseok.

"P*tangina ang sakit gago bakit ganito aray aray p*ta—" nanghihinang sabi ni Jongin. Halos mawalan siya nang malay pero pagkatapos ng isang minuto ng sakit, bigla na lang itong nawala. Saka niya lang napansin na halos lumuhod na rin yung lalaking nasa harap niya kanina. Kitang kita sa mukha nito yung sakit, hawak-hawak yung palapulsuhan niya.

Sa paligid ng nagkalat na fries, sa harap ng lahat ng mga usisero't usisera na nanonood sa pag-aaway (at halos pag-aagaw buhay) nilang dalawa, isa lang ang naisip ni Jongin.

T*ngina. Si Mister Sungit ata ang soulmate ko.

Tinignan niya ang palapulsuhan niya. Tinignan niya yung mga kaibigan niyang alalang alala na sa kanya. Ang unang nasabi niya ng malakas ay:

"Patayin mo na lang ako, pwede?"

=====

Nang dumating yung mga naglilinis ng mall, pinatabi muna sila para di sagabal, pero sama sama pa rin kasi kailangan ni Kyungsoo ng pampalit at hindi niya hahayaang makatakas yung Jongin na yun. Narinig niya yung pangalan kanina at hinding hindi niya makakalimutan yun. Pilit na tinatago ni Kyungsoo yung kamay niya, halos ibaon sa bulsa ng pantalon. Si Jongin naman, may jacket kaya hindi masyadong mukhang hirap na itago. Pero tinatago pa rin nya.

"Anong gagawin natin?" Mahinang tanong ni Minseok kay Jongin. "Parang papatay ng tao yang katabi mo, oh."

"Naririnig kita, isa ka pang makulit ka." Biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Ano ba naman 'tong mga 'to, isip niya, parang isa't kalahating tanga na nagsama-sama. Hinarap niya yung tatlo. Halatang halatang takot yung pinakamatangkad sa kanila kay Kyungsoo, yung isang maliit naman parang nakakita ng multo. Yung pinakamalaking tanga sa kanilang tatlo lang yung parang hindi man lang nasisindak kay Kyungsoo.

Bago yun, ah.

"Ibibili na lang kita ng damit." Sabi ni Jongin bigla sa kanya, tas dun sa higante nilang kasama: "Bili ka naman ng damit, yung kakasya sa kanya. Marami naman yun, sa kid's section." Biglang banat.

"Oo, puti sana." Sabi naman ni Kyungsoo, ang sama talaga ng tingin kay Jongin. "Mas mukha ka namang hindi tanga kesa sa kaibigan mo, eh."

Tumango na lang si Chanyeol, at pagkabigay ng pambayad ni Jongin, kumaripas agad siya ng takbo. Si Minseok naman, nag-paalam na bibili ng tubig tsaka baby powder, makakatulong daw yun makatanggal ng mantsa, sa kung anong kadahilanan o mahika ang meron pa sa mundo.

Walang nagsalita sa kanila nang ilang minuto, magkatabi lang nilang tinitignan yung kalat na ginawa nila habang nililinis.

"Para lang di mo naman sabihin na hindi ako humingi ng tawad- Pasensya na talaga." Umpisa ni Jongin. "Hindi din naman ako pwedeng magsinungaling sa sarili ko na nagustuhan kong ngayon pa malaman na ikaw pala ang soulmate ko, pero...masaya na rin akong makilala ka. Kahit papano alam ko na."

Tumango si Kyungsoo, tinignan ang tattoo sa palapulsuhan. "Ako din. Masaya akong nakilala din kita sa wakas. Di naman kelangang maging soulmate mo yung magiging boyfriend o girlfriend mo, eh. A soulmate can be anyone important in your life." Biglang sabi nito.

"Englisero ka pala. Galing mong magTagalog kanina, eh." Natatawang sabi ni Jongin. "'Tanga ka ba?' talaga yung nagdala, eh."

Nakangiti silang parehas nang balikan ni Chanyeol at Minseok mga ilang minuto lang ang lumipas, si Chanyeol bitbit ang binili at si Minseok, inabot ang pinamili kay Jongin.

"Ano yun? Bat nakangiti na kayong dalawa?" Tanong ni Chanyeol ng mahina habang papasok si Kyungsoo sa CR para magpalit. "May itsura sya, ah. Pwede."

"Huy Chanyeol ano ka ba?" Saway agad ni Minseok.

"Pwede para kay Jongin, Kuya Seok, ikaw talaga." Asar naman ni Chanyeol pabalik.

Natawa na lang si Jongin sa dalawa niyang kasama. Tumingin sya sa baba, ayaw ipakita sa dalawa na kahit papaano nahimasmasan siya nang malamang nandito lang pala ang soulmate niya, taga dun lang sa may tindahan sa may kanila. Tsaka na-cute-an naman siya kay Kyungsoo, kahit konti. Parang bata pag ngumiti pero ang sama talaga makatingin pag hindi. Maya-maya lumabas na rin si Kyungsoo. Hinarang siya ni Jongin, sabay kuha dun sa namantsahang damit.

"Dalhin ko na lang sa inyo pag nalabhan ko na." Sabi ni Jongin nang hindi tumitingin kay Kyungsoo kundi dun sa mga mantsa.

"Sige, sabi mo eh." Sagot agad nung isa. "Kita na lang tayo? O kaya... hintayin mo na lang kaya ako? Sabay na tayo umuwi? Iisa lang naman tayo ng daan."

"Sige."

"Sige ano?" Naguguluhang tanong ni Kyungsoo. "Anong klaseng sagot yun?"

"Sige, kita na lang tayo. "

"Ayos lang ba sa 'yo na mag-hintay?"

Natawa si Jongin sa tanong, pero sinagot pa rin: "Oo naman."

Naglakad papalayo si Kyungsoo habang kumakaway kay Jongin, na kumaway naman pabalik.

"Gago, pre ang sungit talaga nun." Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Jongin nung medyo makalayo-layo na sila. "'Pag minamalas ka nga naman."

Napangiti lang si Jongin, hawak pa rin yung namantsahang damit. "Lika na, nag-umpisa na ata yung papanoorin natin."

Sabay-sabay silang pumasok sa sinehan at nanood.

=====

"Ugh. Ang annoying talaga." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang umiinom ng green tea latte sa Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. Katatapos nya lang ikwento sa kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun yung nangyari. Di niya pa nasasabing yung nakabangga din sa kanya yung soulmate niya kasi aarsarin nanaman siya ni Baekhyun. Minsan na nga lang sila magkita eh. Suot niya yung hoodie (hindi t-shirt ang binili nung kapreng kaibigan ni Jongin) at, in fairness, swak naman sa outfit niya. Kaya rin tagong tago yung tattoo sa palapulsuhan niya.

"Wala ka nang magagawa dun, Soo, kaya let go and move on." Sabi naman ni Baekhyun, "Babalik naman yung shirt mo, diba?"

"Taga-subdivision lang naman namin yung nakabangga kaya it's okay."

"E okay naman na pala, ano pang problema mo?" Sanay naman na si Baekhyun sa kasungitan ng kaibigan niya pero iba, may tinatago si Kyungsoo sa kanya, eh.

"It's just... Baekhyun, what do you think about dito sa society natin? Yung idea ng soulmates?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Ba't mo naman natanong?" Usisa ni Baekhyun. "You didn't care about any of that dati. Sabi mo nga, wala kang pakialam kung makita mo o hindi yung soulmate mo. It's a matter of living your life and loving who you want. Tsaka di naman kelangan asawahin mo yung soulmate mo diba? Wala naman sa batas yun. Believe me, I know."

Oo nga pala, nagla-law school 'tong kaibigan niya. Napangiti lang si Kyungsoo, wala sa isip na hinahaplos yung tattoo. Natahimik silang dalawa ng ilang minuto.

"Hoy Do Kyungsoo, di na nga tayo halos magkita, di ka pa nagsasalita. Alis na nga ako." Biro ni Baekhyun, sabay tayo.

"H-huy sorry na, may iniisip lang."

"Ano naman yun?" Umupo ulit si Baekhyun, pero nung nakita niyang nginingitian ni Kyungsoo yung sahig, lalong siyang nacurious.

"K-kasi ano..." Di naman umuutal si Kyungsoo, eh. Magaling sya magsalita, alam ang bibitawan sa tamang oras, pero bakit ganito ngayon?

"Ano?"

"Naisip ko lang na ano, in fairness, cute yung nakabangga sa'kin kanina." Di niya pa rin maamin yung tattoo, pero may naamin siyang parte ng iniisip niya.

"Kahit na annoying siya?" Tanong ni Baekhyun, nakangiti.

"Kahit na annoying siya."

"Ayan nanaman tayo Kyung, eh. Ang bilis ma-cute-an, ang bagal maka move-on." Umiling iling si Baekhyun. "Crush lang, 'kala mo naging kayo."

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo kasi totoo, ang tagal niya bago maka move-on sa mga nagugustuhan niya. Di naman kasi siya yung tipo ng tao na...aggressive. Yung tipo ng tao na gumagawa ng first move. Alam niya naman na fear of rejection talaga yung pumipigil sa kanya pero di niya talaga kaya, eh. Takot syang masaktan. Ganun lang yun. Kaya mas pinipili niyang huwag na lang umamin, magmahal ng malayo, masaktan mag-isa. Tutal, sanay naman na sya dun.

"Bakit ba, bawal bang masaktan dahil lang walang karapatan?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo, natatawa sa sinasabi niya. "'Lika na nga, hanap tayo ng boypren mo dito sa mall. Ipalit natin dun sa ex mong panot."

"Gago ka talaga Soo, kaya mahal na mahal kita eh." Tinabihan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo, akmang aakapin, pero iwas na iwas si Kyungsoo, halos masampal yung isa kakaiwas.

Tumayo sila at lumabas na rin ng CBTL, pero para lang talaga mag-usap pa ng matagal.

=====

Di nga pala niya nahingi yung number ni Kyungsoo kanina, 'no?

Yun lang yung nasa isip ni Jongin habang naglalakad silang mag-kakaibigan, yung dalawa pinaguusapan yung pinanood nilang pelikula. Si Jongin naman tango lang ng tango. Hindi naman sa wala siyang pakialam, pero hindi na lang din siya dadagdag sa away ni Chanyeol at Minseok. Ganun naman talaga silang dalawa pagkatapos manood ng pelikula, kaya hinahayaan na lang sila ni Jongin.

Bigla niya na lang naramdaman na parang may humihila sa kanya papunta ng department store. Yung dalawa niyang kaibigan nag-paalam na, pero sabi ni Jongin magpapaiwan siya kasi baka magkita sila ni Mister Sungit, baka lang naman. Baka lang din naman, alam mo yun. Makapag-usap pa sila ng mas maayos.

Lakad lang siya, lakad ng laka—

Ah, kaya naman pala parang may pag-hila. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung imahinasyon niya lang yun pero may nakita siyang pulang lubid. Halos di niya nga napansin kaso sabi niya, ano yung parang pula na yun sa daliri ni Kyungsoo?

Ah, at ayun si Mister Sungit, nakatayo kasama nung...kaibigan? Ka-ibigan?

Dumaan lang si Jongin, akmang parang titingin lang dapat ng damit, kaso parang himalang tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya at—

Alam nyo yung sinasabi ni Jongin kanina? Yung tungkol sa panaginip niya sa "The One" niya?

Ayun, nangyari na sa kanya.

Parang wala siyang ibang nakikita bukod kay Kyungsoo. Parang walang gumagalaw, lahat nakatingin sa kanila. Unti-unti syang lumapit, medyo takot. Nakasalamin na si Kyungsoo, nangiti nga sa kanya. Sa saliw ng tugtog na "I Like Me Better (When I'm With You)" ni Lauv, dahan-dahang nahulog si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Nakita ni Jongin ang tapang sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo, ang takot, ang pagkilala na siya nga talaga ang soulmate nito.

"A-ah, Baekhyun, nga pala." Sabi ni Kyungsoo nang marating ni Jongin ang tabi nito. "Siya yung nakabangga sa'kin kanina. Could you give us a moment?" Wala nang inantay na sagot si Kyungsoo, agad na hinawakan ang palapulsuhan ni Jongin at marahang hinila ito papalayo.

"Saglit na lang ako, baka okay lang na hintayin mo na?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

"Sino ba naman ako sa buhay mo para humindi?" Tanong pabalik ni Jongin, may natatawang kislap sa kanyang mga mata.

"Soulmate ko, bakit?" Banat bigla ni Kyungsoo, tapos nahiya. "De, ano. Ah." Napakamot siya ng ulo bigla.

"Sige lang, ano ba. Tsaka parang di tayo ngayon lang nagkakilala." Marahang tinulak ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pabalik kay Baekhyun na pinapanood lang silang dalawa.

Nang makabalik si Kyungsoo, tinanong agad siya ni Baekhyun. "Luh siya, cute nga pero... yung totoo, ngayon lang ba kayo nagkakilala? Kung makapagusap, akala mo kayo, ah."

Nanahimik lang yung isa pero madiin niyang kinurot yung kaibigan niyang walang filter ang bunganga. "Magbayad ka na, panira ka ng moment." Sabi nito.

Nagpaalam na rin si Baekhyun matapos magbayad sa pinamili. "Alagaan mo yang kaibigan ko ah, marupok yan." Sabi bigla ni Baekhyun na siyang ikinainis ni Kyungsoo. Nang makaalis si Baekhyun, nagkatinginan ang dalawa. Pasara na rin kasi yung mall kaya nag-umpisa na silang maglakad papunta sa sakayan ng tricycle.

"Alam mo," umpisa ni Jongin habang nasa bulsa nya ang dalawang kamay, "paniwalang-paniwala ako dati na kapag nagkita kayo ng soulmate mo, may sparks. Yung medyo literal na sparks. Di naman pala." Bawi niya agad. Mas matangkad siya kesa sa katabi kaya panay ang lingon niya kasi baka naiiwan niya na. Sa isip niya, hindi niya na kailangang mag-kaila— soulmate niya na 'to, oh. Hindi niya na kailangan ng ice-breaker. Sabak agad sa diskusyon.

"I didn't believe in it at all." Sagot ni Kyungsoo. "Akala ko bullshit lahat ng yun. Makikita mo nga yung soulmate mo pero ano naman? E di mo mahal, p'ano yun? Your soulmate could be your worst enemy." Tumango lang si Jongin, tas nagpatuloy lang si Kyungsoo. Mabagal lang sila, talagang inuubos yung oras sa pakikipag-usap. "Di naman natin kailangnang maging... alam mo yun, maging tayo." Tumigil si Kyungsoo, tumigil din si Jongin. Nagharap silang dalawa.

"H-hindi? Bakit?" Sinubukan ni Jongin maging simpleng curious lang, pero may laman yung tanong niya.

"Kasi. Kasi baka may girlfriend ka—"

"Bakit, ikaw ba?"

"Wala, syempre. Ikaw ba?"

"Wala. Next?" Tanong ni Jongin.

"May boyfriend ka?"

"Wala rin. Ikaw?"

"Wala. Pa. Ulit." Pautal-utal na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

"Anong pumipigil sa 'yo? Bakit 'di pwedeng maging tayo?" Usisa ulit ni Jongin. Hindi naman mabilis gumive-in si Kyungsoo sa mga tanong na ganyan, simpleng "Bakit hindi?" lang naman, pero nung tinignan niya si Jongin, napalitan bigla yung takot niyang masaktan siya ng takot na baka masaktan niya si Jongin sa kung anong sasabihin niya. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, pinipigilan siya ng utak na sabihin yung gusto niya. Sinabi niya na lang yung totoo.

"K-kasi..." Umpisa ni Kyungsoo, tapos huminga ng malalim. "Natatakot ako na baka masaktan lang kita, o baka masaktan mo lang ako, tapos hindi naman pala tayo yung tipo ng soulmates na nagkakatuluyan sa huli. Ayun lang. Hindi dahil nakakita na ako ng ganun, pero dahil pwedeng mangyari."

"Sige ganito." Sagot naman ni Jongin, nagsimula ulit maglakad. "Date kita minsan. Ikaw bahala saan tayo pupunta, anong gagawin natin—"

"Ayoko ng ganyan. Syempre gusto ko din may say ka." Sagot agad ni Kyungsoo.

"Edi sige, basta liligawan kita. Tapos kung kailan mo maisip na hindi ka na takot, saka lang tayo magpaparegister. 'Di naman kelangan na agaran yun, diba?" Kailangan kasing ipa-register sa kanya-kanya nilang munisipyo kapag nagkita na ang dalawang tinadhana, kahit wala pa sa tamang edad, para lang alam. Yung mga nagsasamang mag-asawa na hindi tugma ang tattoo sa palapulsuhan, at least alam nila kung sino ang tunay na soulmate ng asawa nila.

"T-talaga?" Isa kasi yun sa takot ni Kyungsoo, yung pilitin sya ni Jongin na magparegsiter agad. Hindi naman kasi siya handa talaga. Pero yung dates? Hmm, interesting.

Marami pa silang napag-usapan tungkol sa kanya-kanyang buhay pero naunang bumaba si Kyungsoo.

"Kita kits? Add mo na ako, ah!" Sabi ni Jongin.

"Kita kits." Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo, at habang paalis yung tricycle, winagayway ni Jongin yung namantsahang damit ni Kyungsoo sa labas, na tinawanan ni Kyungsoo.

=====

Lumipas ang ilang linggo at di pa rin nag-aaya si Jongin. Nag-alala si Kyungsoo. Pa'no pag ayaw na pala ni Jongin sa kanya? Ang daming tanong na tumatakbo sa isip niya, pero sa isang message lang ni Jongin sa kaya, nawawala yung agam-agam niya at napapalitan ng ngiti, tawa. Araw-araw tinitignan ni Kyungsoo yung palapulsuhan niya. Simula nung magkaroon siya ng tattoo pilit niyang tinatago yun, pero nabunyag din naman kalaunan. Wala din naman silang magagawa, eh. Natawa na lang yung magulang ni Kyungsoo at Jongin nung unang beses nila lahat magkita-kita dahil dun sa mga salitang nabitawan ni Kyungsoo. Sila naman ni Jongin, ayos. Di naputol ang communication nila, nagkikita pa nga sila paminsan, kakain o manonood ng sine sa labas, kaso parang iba pa rin, eh.

Isa, dalawa, limang buwan ang lumipas. Gusto nang sabihin ni Kyungsoo na huy, baka pwede ka nang magtanong, kaso di niya magawa kasi yun na nga, takot siya sa first moves. Di naman na hinintay pa ni Jongin na mag first move si Kyungsoo. Sa saktong ika-limang buwan simula nung magkakilala sila, inaya siya ni Jongin. Kain daw sila sa labas. Oo naman siya agad, at nagbihis.

Paglabas niya, dala ni Jongin yung namantsahan niyang damit nung unang nagkrus yung landas nila. Oo nga pala, 'no, isip ni Kyungsoo, 'di pa pala nababalik 'to sakin ni Jongin. "Happy fifth meet-sary, soulmate." Bati ni Jongin, tapos biglang natawa. "Meet-sary, taob yung daysary, hoursary o secondsary nila sa'tin!"

"Taba talaga ng utak mo kahit kelan." Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Natahimik lang si Jongin, napangiti sa kanya.

"'Lika na nga, kung ano pang masabi ko." Ika ni Jongin.

Ganun ulit, kain, nood sine, bowling. Kaso parang may kakaiba kay Jongin ngayon, parang hindi siya masyadong nagsasalita. Natakot si Kyungsoo. P'ano kung nabore na si Jongin kakahintay? P'ano kung ayaw niya na pala? P'ano na siya?

"Kyung? Ayos ka lang?" Tanong ni Jongin sa kanya. Tumango lang si Kyungsoo, ngumiti ng impit at naagbowling na ulit sila.

Alas-dos na nang lumabas sila mula sa pagbobowling. Naglakad silang magkatabi, kumikiskis ang hinliliit ni Kyungsoo sa hinliliit ni Jongin. Sa inis, biglang hinawakan ni Jongin ang palapulsuhan ni Kyungsoo at nilapat ang kamay niya sa kamay nito.

"Ayan," sabi niya, "kulit eh." Kitang kita niya ang pamumula sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo pero hinayaan niya na, at sa unang pagkakataon naglakad sila na magkahawak ang kamay.

Sa hindi malamang kadahilanan, doon nakadama si Kyungsoo ng kapayapaan. Eto na, sinasabi na ni Jongin na oo, gusto kita. Si Jongin na laging nakakapagpangiti kay Kyungsoo. Si Jongin na hindi tumutigil sa kakakausap kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa maging okay sya, sa mga panahon na kelangan niya ng kausap. Si Jongin na laging nandyan, laging naghihintay. Muntik nang batukan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Bakit ngayon niya lang naisip yan? Si Jongin yung pinaghintay niya. Hindi niya deserve yun. Deserve niyang mahalin, at kahit anong takot ni Kyungsoo na masktan si Jongin ay napalitan ng takot na hindi niya maipakita yung pagmamahal niya kay Jongin hangga't katabi niya pa.

Oo, mahal na nga ata niya si Jongin.

Ay, mali.

Oo, mahal niya na si Jongin. Matagal na, sa totoo lang. Simula pa lang.

Agad na hinila ni Kyungsoo si Jongin papalayo sa kainan, palabas.

"Sa'n tayo?" Tanong ni Jongin, nagtataka bakit ganito si Kyungsoo.

Sumakay sila ng tricycle tas ang narinig niya na lang galing kay Kyungsoo: "Sa munisipyo nga 'ho."

Nakangiting tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, na nakangiti din sa kanya.

"Handa ka na?" Maingat na tanong ni Jongin. Tumango lang si Kyungsoo, pero bigla niyang napansin na parang malungkot ang mata ni Jongin.

"O-oh, bakit?" Tanong niya.

"Kasi... handa mo naman ba akong hintayin?" Tanong ni Jongin pabalik.

"Hintayin saan?"

"Na ano... na mapatunayan akong seryoso ako."

"Tanga ka ba?" Sagot ni Kyungsoo, na ikinatawa ng dalawa. "Hindi mo na kailangang patunayan. Alam kong seryoso ka."

"Yung kasal—type na seryoso yung ibig kong sabihin." Natatawang sabi ni Jongin. Napalo ni Kyungsoo si Jongin tapos hinawakan ang kamay nito.

"Jongin?"

Now or never, Kyungsoo. Now or never.

"Hmm?"

"May tattoo man o wala, pakiramdam ko ikaw lang talaga yung para sa'kin, eh. Kim Jongin, pwede na ba kitang maging boyfriend? Yung official. Yung totoo na."

Tumawa si Jongin, sobrang lakas. Namula yung pisngi ni Kyungsoo pero bahala na. "Ang unromantic mo, Kyungsoo. Di mo man lang inantay na sa munisipyo magtanong. Sa loob talaga ng tricycle?"

"O-oo, dali na sagot na."

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang mga namumulang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, ngumiti ng marahan.

"Sa'yong sayo lang talaga ako, Do Kyungsoo."

At sa loob ng tricycle, malapit-lapit na sa munisipyo, nilapat ni Jongin ang labi niya kay Kyungsoo, at kung tatanungin ang dalawa kung anong feeling nila nung mga panahon na yun, ang sagot nila?

It was like magic.

**Author's Note:**

> pangalawang beses ko pa lang gumawa ng tagalog kaisoo fic so salamat sa tatangkilik!


End file.
